Unexpected
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Roger walks in on Maureen and Mimi doing something a little out of the blue... one shot.


**Some of you may have already read this a long time ago, but yeah I thought I would fix it up a little...so thanks to those who read and reviewed the first time! I hope you enjoy the fix up! ;D**

**I Don't Own Anything**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unexpected 

It was a normal day as Roger headed down to Mimi's loft, a big grin on his face, as he was about to see his girlfriend. Slowly he opened the loft door, walking over the threshold to the sound of two voices. Soon the door was closed, and his eyes scanned the room for the voices he heard, but no one was in sight. After finding out where they were coming from, the rocker walked toward the kitchen, coming to the conclusion that the two voices were Mimi and Maureen, who were for some reason on the ground, hidden behind an island that separated the living room, and the kitchen.

A small smile appeared on Roger's lips, as the idea to scare the two women popped in his head, since they were oblivious to his presences. Slowly he crouched to the ground so the island could hide his body, as he skilfully approached the unaware duo. However just as he was about to pop up and scare them, their conversation put his plan on hold.

"No, Mimi not like that, let me show you." Maureen insisted.

"Well how am I supposed to know how to do it, it's my first time."

Roger held his hand over his mouth, his ears perking up to listen for more.

"Ooo, wow that's good, how did you do that?" Mimi asked.

"It's nothing, Joanne taught me." Maureen replied.

"Joanne really? Well I guess I can picture her being good at something like this." Mimi said.

"Yeah Joanne is really good with her hands." Maureen began. "You give that girl a tool, and she can work magic."

"I can just imagine." Mimi said with awe.

"To bad she is at work, she could have probably taught us something knew." Maureen explained.

"Don't you think it would be a little hard with all three of us?" Mimi asked.

"Oh no. I mean it would be hard to find the right position, but once we found one, I think it would work out great." Maureen answered.

"Maybe next time." Mimi answered with interest in her voice, causing Roger to stifle a gasp.

"Oh man, it's getting really wet down here." Maureen declared.

"Tell me about it." Mimi replied.

Roger bit down on his fist, trying his hardest from screaming, images of Mimi and Maureen now flashing through his mind.

"Here why don't you try again? I'm sure you can handle it." Maureen offered.

"Okay, just let me change positions my neck really hurts." Mimi answered.

Roger slowly stood up and peeked over the edge of the island unnoticed. When he looked all he seen was the back of Mimi's head and no view of Maureen. "Oh my god, she is straddling Maureen!" he said to himself.

"Oh, you're going to have to go a little harder then that. Try moving your body in a little deeper, you'll get a better hold of it." Maureen said.

"I'm trying but it's hard." Mimi said.

"Well hurry up, it looks like it's going to explode." Maureen said. "We're so close."

"I'm trying to go as fast has I can. Why don't you finish it off, it's getting to hard for me." Mimi offered. "Make sure you warn me if it is going to explode, I don't want to be and wetter then I already am."

"Okay, this is the best part, Joanne lets me finish it off all the time." Maureen said. "Just sit back and watch, it will be good for next time."

Roger shook his head in revulsion at what he was hearing, hoping maybe Mimi would give up and walk away, but he was deceived by the dancers voice.

"Wow Maureen you're good at this!" Mimi chirped.

"I'm not as good as Joanne, you should see how fast she does this, you would be out of here in know time, like nothing even happened."

"How did she learn?" Mimi asked.

"From her father."

Roger totally lost it by this point, his mind absolutely disgusted, now forcing him to speak up. "What kind of a sick father would do something like that to his own daughter!"

The words echoed around the kitchen as he walked around the island to catch the two in action, Mimi and Maureen now looking up at him with confusion.

"Hey Roger, when did you get here?" Mimi asked.

"And what's so sick about Joanne's father teaching her how to fix a sink?" Maureen asked, as she went back to tightening something under the sink.

Roger blushed. "Oh you're just fixing a sink?"

"Uh, yeah what else would we be doing?" Mimi asked.

Roger shrugged. "Nothing I guess…"

Mimi looked down at Maureen, both of them breaking out into a fit of laughter. "Oh my god you thought we were doing it!"

"No I didn't!" Roger shouted.

"Yes you did!" Mimi laughed.

"Shut up!" Roger shouted at them, his mind unable to come up with a reasonable response.

"Oh yeah Mimi ride that thing!" Maureen shouted with an amusing smirk.

Mimi swung her hand in the air like a cowboy swinging his hat, as she playfully moved her hips, cheering "Woo hoo!"

"Maureen don't talk to my girlfriend like that, and Mimi stop doing that!" Roger demanded, as he watched the sight in front of him.

"Why? Doesn't it turn you on?" Mimi asked seductively.

Roger shook his head. "No, not when Maureen is underneath you."

Maureen snorted as she started working on the sink again, her head disappearing under the counter as she spoke, "You know what I think would be sexy…if Roger and Mark hooked up for one night."

Roger and Mimi both stared at her.

Maureen popped her head back out when nothing was said; she glanced at them as she began switching tools, "What? You guys never thought about it?"

"Uh no!" Mimi said. "Who would think of such a thing?"

"Joanne and I think about it all the time." Maureen admitted. "Like come on they have been living together _ALONE_ in the loft for how long? They must get pretty bored…and what did they do when I moved out, Benny moved out, and Collins was gone?"

"Maureen just stop…the thought of Mark and Roger is just…just…" Mimi couldn't think of a word.

"Different." Roger said his eyes dazed over with a dreamy look.

"Anyways I'm done. Your sink is now fixed thanks to me." Maureen said as she sat up, pushing Mimi off of her.

"Cool lets try it out." Mimi cheered, as she stood up, now turning on the sink, her eyes brightening up when she saw clean, running water. "Roger! It's fixed and I helped!"

When the dancer didn't get a reply from her boyfriend, she turned to him to see he was in deep thought, which she decided to interrupt by shouting, "Earth to Roger!"

Maureen smirked when Roger didn't answer, her head turning towards Mimi. "Oh my god he is thinking about hooking up with Mark!"

Mimi hit her arm playfully. "Shut up no he isn't!"

Maureen waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Roger."

Roger finally snapped out of it. "What?"

"What you thinking about?" Maureen asked with a sly smile.

"Uh Earth to Maureen nothing." Roger said.

Maureen smiled. "Earth to Roger, you're thinking about Mark."

"Earth to Maureen he is thinking about me!" Mimi argued.

"Okay, enough with the Earth to, lets go to The Life Café, everyone is going to be there." Roger said as he began heading towards the exit.

Maureen then leaned into Mimi, a playful smile on her lips. "Everyone as in Mark." The diva teased.

In response Mimi hit her arm, before she quickly caught up with her boyfriend.

"Earth to Mimi that hurt!" Maureen whined as she pranced after the two.


End file.
